psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
User talk:TJoyce
Hi welcome to the site. Thankyou for your contribution. I will enclose our welcome pack of information to help you settle in. You can leave a message on my user page if you want to contact me Dr Joe Kiff - User:Lifeartist (talk) 15:11, 13 November 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for you work on Cri du chat syndrome I have quickly added to it and edited it for house style. Do you have any more references? Or more importantly any more articles to contribute. Whatever you contribute we can build on - just as you can improve what we do.Dr Joe Kiff - User:Lifeartist (talk) 15:33, 13 November 2006 (UTC) copied from LifeArtist's talk page Can You Help? Hello Dr.Kiff, My 6 year old son has been doing really badly in school the past couple months.He does not listen to anyone,he throws stuff at the other kids,hits the other kids and the teachers,cusses and continuously pulls down his pants and tries to run after the other kids.I was wondering if you know where maybe I can find some information and try to figure out whats going on,I dont even know where to start.I know that he isnt very social ,he always plays alone and has a hard time making friends but I cant think of anything else that can be causing his behavior.Hes never acted like this before until a couple months ago.Can you please try to find me some resources so I can try to find out whats going on? Thanks--TJoyce 18:41, 13 November 2006 (UTC) ::Hi ::Depending on where you live I would think it would be best for you to talk to a healthcare professional. Here in the UK the main point of contact is the family doctor. The sooner his behaviour is assessed the quicker he can get any help necessary. Hope this helpsDr Joe Kiff - User:Lifeartist (talk) 19:03, 13 November 2006 (UTC) :Hello, TJoyce... First, I must issue the disclaimer here that this site is not a place to expect to receive individualized professional advice or diagnosis... :Having said that, I have to express my heartfelt understanding and empathy for your position as a caring loving parent, who like all of us would prefer to protect our children from all harm and pain - but no matter how much they grow up, we will always continue to have those same motivations. :From what you wrote, I discern that your son may have just entered first grade in September and is not ready to tackle the work loads and behavioral demands. As a parent who has had a child in a similar situation, I would speculate that he is responding with frustration, anger, upset, confusion, and lowered sense of competency. He is being asked, it seems likely, to do something he is not currently capable of handling and is "acting out"... : First grade is nothing like it was when you and I were in first grade. First grade is considered "college prep" in "good school districts." More and more parents are holding their children out for an extra year before they allow their child to enter first grade. I am not saying that this is a solution for you, but just presenting it as an ever more popular choice. It is not sufficient to get a teacher's opinion about "is my child ready or should I hold him/her back" - for my daughter's kindergarten teacher actively discouraged me from holding her back. Unfortunately, there was no way in the world my daughter was ready. :Your child might, like mine, have learning disabilities, or like my grandson, developmental delays, or he may be well within the realm of average, but I would suggest that the best place to start is with requesting that your school begin testing your son for IQ to detect evidence of a learning disability, and for a full assessment of his developmental age in all realms of functionality. :All testing and indicated services through the public schools are free and "the squeaky wheel gets the grease", so be calmly and persistently assertive in requesting that your son be fully assessed for possible needs for specific help and for appropriate placement, including delaying first grade and letting him have a second year of kindergarten. :If you are referred by the school counselor to a child psychologist or psychiatrist, I would (if I were the one getting the recommendation) delay an appointment until after all testing and assessments were done and an ARD held to determine if an IED was needed. Take copies of all testings and assessments to his first appointment (or drop off prior to the first appointment). :THEN, read this first. (you may wish to read it now, of course, print if out, watch the videos, etc, as it will only be free to read for weeks or months (hard to tell) This article will help prepare you for what lies ahead when you . "What’s Wrong With a Child? Psychiatrists Often Disagree" :Your son is very lucky to have a loving concerned involved parent. Tons of love, acceptance and support are invaluable to any child, and should he have some problems in his early years, your understanding the most about him can help you maximize the number of positive situations and activities he is able to be part of. -Cricket's Courage 05:37, 14 November 2006 (UTC)